


Yeah, If You Want

by ladyhoneydarlinglove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Minor Spoilers, post ch. 53
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhoneydarlinglove/pseuds/ladyhoneydarlinglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's tired of waiting, and Jean's head trauma makes it hard to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, If You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Tanya's beautiful prompt: either one of them asking if is ok to kiss the other. kissing consent?? establishing PDA boundaries??

All things considered, disguising himself as Eren and getting kidnapped by the Military Police didn’t turn out that badly. Jean’s still alive, which is remarkable, and his injuries only amount to a severe concussion, a sprained ankle and five cracked ribs. He will, according to Captan Levi, by half-fit for battle in a few days, which will have to do because they’re desperately short on manpower. Levi assures Jean that his injuries will hurt something awful, but eventually they’ll meld with his exhaustion until his body is nothing more than a continuous throb of pain.

“That was the least encouraging thing I have ever heard in my life,” Jean gripes when Levi’s left their makeshift medical tent. Armin is asleep a little ways away, knocked out thanks to a heavy hit from Commander Erwin’s hip flask because his injuries are unfortunately worse. Jean is still kicking himself for not being able to help Armin more, but he supposes that was the risk they took when they agreed to be decoys.

“Captain Levi’s not here to encourage you, he’s here to make sure you get your job done,” Eren says. He’s helping Jean change his bandages, which Jean thinks is odd because Eren never volunteers to help Jean do anything. “Besides, what does a big tough guy like you need encouragement for?”

“I don’t _need_ encouragement,” Jean huffs. “But I think telling me I’m just going to a giant ball of pain until I recover is bad for morale.”

“We’re Scouting Legion soldiers. We don’t get the luxury of morale,” Eren says. He finishes off the wrapping on Jean’s chest, then pauses, fingers barely pressed against Jean’s broken ribs. “How does that feel?”

“Slightly less awful than it did before,” Jean answers honestly. He flexes his spine, hissing in pain as he jostles his ribcage, but given the circumstances, he can’t complain. “You’re not bad at that,” Jean tells Eren, nodding at the bandages.

“Lots of injuries during training,” Eren explains, lips quirked. “Eventually Armin and Mikasa got tired of patching me up.”

Jean laughs, then grimaces as pain vibrates through his chest. “Fuck,” he breathes, bringing a hand up to cup his torso. “I don’t remember cracked ribs from training being this bad.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jean sees Eren frown. “Can I help?” he asks, which is the weirdest thing Eren has ever said to Jean, but Jean is suffering too much head trauma right now to think about it.

“Can you prop my pillow up?” Jean asks. “Lying down hurts more than sitting up.”

Eren nods, and Jean leans forward so Eren can reach his pillow, hissing at the pressure on his ribs. “Thanks,” he mumbles when Eren pulls away, leaning back.

“Sure,” Eren says. His voice sounds strange, and Jean looks at him with a frown. It’s only after a moment of observation that Jean realizes Ern’s shoulders are hunched, his hands are clenched on top of his thighs, and his gaze is fixed on the floor. He looks… _nervous_.

“What?” Jean asks, unsettled by this new development, because Jean has seen Eren be a lot of things, smoking mass of Titan corpse included, but nervous is not one of them.

Eren licks his lips. “I was wondering,” he says, and Jean waits for him to continue, but he doesn’t.

“Wondering what?” Jean prompts, wondering what on earth could possibly make the most brazen member of their team this uneasy.

“I…” Eren licks his lips again, and then a resolve seems to overtake him. His back straightens, his hands unclench, and Jean finds himself pinned by bright green pools as Eren says, “I would like to kiss you.”

Jean blinks. “What?” he asks, certain his recent head trauma is causing him to hear things. “Did you just say you wanted to _kiss_ me?”

“Yes,” Eren says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I would like to kiss you.”

Jean stares. “Why?” he asks after a moment, which is not the ‘are you completely insane’ response he had been attempting to prepare in his head. Jean blames the head trauma.

“Because…” Eren frowns. “Because I’ve wanted to for a while. But I could never seem to find the right time. I was going to try on our graduation day but then the wall was breached, and then everything else happened on top of that and I thought trying to kiss you in the middle of this whole mess just seemed like a bad idea. Inappropriate timing, I guess.”

“We’re still in the middle of this whole mess,” Jean points out, still not the ‘you are totally fucking bonkers’ he was reaching for, which is beginning to disturb him in ways Jean didn’t know he could be disturbed.

“Yeah, but it’s calmer now, for the moment. And I’m tired of waiting. I want an answer now, one way or the other.” Something touches the back of Jean’s hand, and he glances down to see Eren’s fingers brushing over the skin. “So. Can I kiss you?”

“I…” Jean pauses. The proposal’s caught him completely by surprise, and if he took the time to think about it, Jean’s sure he would find several excellent reasons to say no. But Jean is tired, his whole body is throbbing in pain, and thinking about anything right now, much less the implications of a kiss from Eren, is a task that would take a Herculean amount of effort. So Jean sighs, leans back into his pillow, and says, “Yeah. Sure. If you want.”

“Oh,” Eren says, eyes widening. Jean frowns.

“What?” he asks. “That’s the answer you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you… Ah, never mind.” Eren smiles, small but unbelievably happy, and Jean feels something tight and hot in his chest. It grows when Eren moves closer, close enough Jean can feel Eren’s breath on his face, close enough Jean can see his eyelashes, close enough—

Eren presses their lips together, gentle and shy, completely unlike anything Jean has ever known Eren to be. It’s strange and disconcerting and Jean doesn’t like it all. He pulls back. “Don’t do it like that,” he scoffs, and Eren raises an eyebrow.

“I was trying to be nice!” he protests.

“You’re not ‘nice’, Eren,” Jean says flatly. “And that kind of kissing doesn’t suit you. If you’ve really been waiting this long, kiss me like you’re supposed to.”

“Oh, you mean like this?” Eren snaps, and lurches forward, smashing their lips together in a painful, bruising kiss, wild and hot and so intense Jean has to reach out and brace his hands against Eren’s shoulders to steady himself. It pulses through Jean’s body like the swing of a blade, and Jean makes a noise against Eren’s mouth he will later insist was thanks to the head trauma.

“There,” Eren pants when he breaks off, still close enough their foreheads are pressed together. “Happy?”

“… Yeah,” Jean murmurs, dazed and horribly confused and strangely giddy. “That… That was much more… you.”

Eren scoffs, but he doesn’t move away. Jean feels a warm hand cup his neck, and their noses bump. “So, can I do it again?” Eren asks, and Jean lets out a breath of laughter.

“Yeah,” he says, trying not to smile. “Yeah, sure.”


End file.
